Presently, flat panel display devices are widely used because of numerous advantages, such as ingenious appearance, light weight, slim shape, powerful functions, lower power consumption and etc. For portability, flat panel display devices are usually designed to be super slim and compact and generally do not include a rigid mechanical fixing interface.
However, these designs may cause hand fatigue when held for a long period. Furthermore, under some circumstances, users may not be able to hold a portable flat panel display device by hand, and users may need an extra apparatus for fixing it in place. For example, flat panel display devices may be fixed on a dashboard of a car for use as a GPS or car-carrying computer, or behind a front seat of the car for use as a video player, or on a portable speaker, or on a wall for use as a main controller for a smart home, etc.
All uses listed above require a simple, stable and aesthetic fixing apparatus to attach the flat panel display device to a surface safely, steadily and reliably. Safely, steadily and reliably attaching the flat panel display device may be particularly important, for example, in cars where rapid acceleration (e.g., during taking off or braking) may be experienced.
Presently, there are some fixing apparatuses dedicated for flat panel display devices. Such a fixing apparatus usually consists of a frame formed by four elongated bars. Users have to assemble the frame bars to enclose the panel display equipment and it is rather complicated, inconvenient, unstable, and unsafe in use.
In an earlier Chinese patent application of the Applicant titled, “A Fixing Apparatus for Flat Panel Display Device”, Chinese Pat. App. No. 201010542080.5, the problem described above is solved through a fixing apparatus for flat panel display device. The fixing apparatus disclosed comprises a main frame, which has an open cavity, and a first and a second stopping rib formed above the two opposite sides of the cavity. The extending length of the first stopping rib is greater than that of the second stopping rib. A retractable stopping block is mounted below the first stopping rib. However, because the retractable stopping block is used to lock and fix the flat panel display device in place, the structure may not be robust enough, and operation is inconvenient to a certain extent.